Generally, the present invention relates to an ironing surface for use in ironing materials. Specifically, a pinnable pressable ironing surface on which materials can be pinned and pressed with an iron.
Conventional ironing surfaces provide a flat heat resistant surface. Garments to be ironed can be placed on the flat heat resistant surface. The garment can be further urged against the flat heat resistant surface using a hot iron to further flatten the garment. However, conventional ironing surfaces and conventional methods of ironing suffer from substantial unresolved problems.
A substantial unresolved problem with conventional ironing surfaces can be that the ironing surface has configuration which does not provide a flat heat resistant surface of sufficiently large dimension on which a sufficiently large portion of an ironable material can be placed to be ironed.
Another substantial unresolved problem with conventional ironing surfaces can be that the ironing surface does not provide an ironing surface on which ironable materials can be pinnably fixed prior to being urged against the ironing surface with a hot iron to be further flattened. As to certain ironable materials, the configuration or shape can be impractical to locate in fixed relation to the ironing surface. For example, thin ribbons of ironable material may be difficult to fix against the ironing surface. As to other ironable materials, establishing the ironable material in fixed relation to the ironing surface prior to be urged against the ironing surface with a hot iron may be necessary to avoid deformation of the ironable material in the flattened condition. For example, the shape of perforations of lace materials can be deformed during while ironed if not prior fixed in relation to the ironing surface.
Another substantial problem with conventional ironing surfaces may be that conventional ironing surfaces do not function to allow one or more pins to be passed within or through the ironing surface to establish the longitudinal axis of the one or more pins in fixed relation to the ironing surface. Conventional ironing surfaces into which a pin can pass into or through may allow the longitudinal axis of the pin to travel, swivel, wobble, release in relation to the ironing surface upon application of forces substantially similar to those transferred to an ironable material during ironing.
The inventive pinnable pressable ironing surface and inventive methods of using the pinnable pressable ironing surface address each of the foregoing problems associated with conventional ironing surfaces and methods of ironing ironable materials.